Lullaby of Yore
by Sarlicsooth
Summary: When Hong Kong finally finds time to spend with his former caretaker, the emerald eyed Englishman falls ill. So instead of being able to actually, you know, visit... Hong Kong takes up the duty of nursing him back to health. But a familiar tune seeps into his mind, and he finds that it puts them both at ease... ( UKHK )


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or the song that has been used._

* * *

Lullaby of Yore

It wasn't overly often that the Hong Konger visited, for obvious reasons of course. So it was a disappointment to arrive only to find that the Englishman had fallen ill with a fever. Still, he could use a break from his home. Helping his former caretaker for a few days wouldn't be such a bad thing either. He was definitely capable.

That didn't make it easy, though. He sent many officials away, all of whom were trying to see England. The Brit wasn't in a suitable condition to be conversing with many people, about business nonetheless. Other than that, the days were simple and lengthening. There were actually pretty days, it was a shame that Arthur was too feverish to enjoy them.

On a particular day, the garish sun was cloaked by the gloomy grey of rain clouds. The weather was nice while it lasted, but it had to come to an end when liquid bullets pelted the dry earth. It provided a background noise when smacking the window, and it was quite relaxing in every sense.

Yet the soothing noise and cloudy light did nothing to avail Arthur's suffering beneath his sickness. His fever was rearing its ugly head, and he'd toss and turn in his sleep, to try and cool off somehow. He'd wake up, covered in sweat, and end up trying to tiredly kick off the sheets. Just as often, the fever would pull out strange dreams, occasionally a distasteful nightmare.

It was the latter that Leon found to be plaguing the blond. A sigh had escaped the region's mouth before he sat himself at the edge of the bed. And here he wondered what could be causing him such distress. Past battles? The accounts of human nature's satanic side? Either and more were things that haunted nations for years after, it was quite normal. In fact, it would be strange to not see this. Perhaps if they didn't have those nightmares, it meant they were devoid of human emotions, lacked a real, true heart.

But always, days of yore could dissolve that pain into nothingness. Or so it seemed. Current times could help as well. But that is not the matter at hand.

A hum began in his throat as his mind wandered off. But it brought him back, and with that left his curiosity behind. He had heard the tune he hummed, but not for a long time. It took him a moment to put his finger on it.

_"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
__Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay,  
__And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you to-morrow,  
__Bless you with love for the road that you go."_

It had been one that was sung from the days of his childhood. And surely, he thought, it had been embedded into the rest of Arthur's former colonies. The tips of his fingers found themselves tracing the Englishman's stressed countenance.

_"May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune,  
__With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet,  
__And may you need never to banish misfortune,  
__May you find kindness in all that you meet."_

He knew not why, but he found himself rather pleased when Arthur's features began to relax to the look of a man at rest. How many times had the Englishman sung this song? How many times had he let these worn words pass by his lips, to lull so many to sleep?

_"May there always be angels to watch over you,  
__To guide you each step of the way,  
__To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
__Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."_

Arthur stirred for only a moment, and then one of his eyes opened. He didn't say anything, for he was still half-asleep. But for a moment, his gaze focused on the Hong Konger in front of him and a tired smile graced his lips. Leon found himself smiling back until the Briton closed his eyes once more.

_"May you bring love and may you bring happiness,  
__Be loved in return to the end of your days,  
__Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you,  
__I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li lai-lay."_

Leon laid himself down, his head upon the soft pillow. His fingertips had moved to the blond's exposed hand, brushing the skin absentmindedly as the words lifted from his tongue with little to no effort. He hadn't realized how tired he was until now. He closed his own eyes and stared into darkness.

_"May there always be angels to watch over you,  
__To guide you each step of the way,  
__To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
__Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay… Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."_

The last note he sang died away within the cool room, and before long, the Hong Konger himself was asleep. But the Kirkland household was not completely silent. Within the rooms and hallways, little faeries danced in the air, all singing,

_"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…"_

* * *

Hello, guys. I haven't uploaded in a long time, because this account has been pretty much dead. So here you are.

The link to the song is on my profile.

Please review~

-Sarlicsooth


End file.
